Au - Resurrection of a Hero
by Geist1321
Summary: Takes place after the Reach Invasion, also in this AU, Artemis never joined the team which is why I am listing this as an AU. 'What would it take for a retired hero to come back to the fight. The world in danger, saving a city, the love of a woman? Wally has been out of the hero game for two years but with a chance meeting of a woman named Artemis, will he suit up once more'
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, guess who's making a comeback to FanFic. First of all, I would like to apologize for my quick disappearance. Things are not as easy as I would have like them to be with in the last year. I won't go into too much detail because that's not what you are here for. "The play's the thing to catch the attention of the readers, well story and here it is. I hope I haven't went down hill with my writing.

...

T do not own YJ jargon, blah blah blah under penalty of castration and all that jazz.'You know the drill.' Voice from behind 'Not the Drill!' 'Shut it, you.' Well off we go.'

...

This is an AU with some major changes to the YJ universe. To give you some notes, Artemis never joined the team. When the Reach invaded, it was Kal and Tula that went undercover which lead to Tula's death. I could go into more detail with that but it would completely ruin any ideas for another story. . . . (Hint, Hint, Wink Wink, Nudge, Nudge, Say no more.) ((Maybe)).

Wally still makes his sacrifice but was not killed so he's back. Hopefully I can fill in everything else as the story goes. Also this tale is complete so I will be posting every few days or so, or earlier.

Artemis never joins her father and sister in their life of crime nor does she get involved with anyone in the Justice League or the team. All other events still took place all the way up to the reach invasion.

When Wally came back he wanted to start over with his life and swore to never put the suit on again. Bat's agreed to help him by letting Wally become caretaker of a home Bruce owns in north Gotham.

...

Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience, I now offer for your reading pleasure,

"Things not to do if you're Wally West" or "Resurrection of a Hero"

…

Chapter 1:

Since as far as she can remember, Artemis always dreamed of something more. More out of life, more to what the world can offer her, just more of everything. But like most hopes and dreams of people, everything changed with the Reach invasion. That was two years ago and it's still amazing how much still needs to be rebuild. Then again, for her, just because the world was nearly destroyed, didn't really effect her. Her family was the same, her small group of friends were the same, so for her, business as usual.

She still was hounded by her father to work for him but her going down that road would crush what little hope her mother still had for her, even though the money would really benefit them.

So like any other weekend, Cameron would show up and she would get suckered into going out to meet his friends or some random party that would normally end with everyone running from the cops. Cameron is the son of one of her father's 'business' partners, and she used the term loosely. Once apon a time the two dated in school, but with him trying to be a playboy and screw around with other girls, she ended that relationship quickly. She wanted to end the friendship all together but for some odd reason her dad talked her into letting him stay around.

One night out, Artemis and Cameron take off and end up at what they think is an abandoned house. Once there, Cameron tries to persuade Artemis into checking the place to see if there is anything worth stealing. As she looks over the landscape, the grass is overgrown in certain spots but the bushes around the house is manicured, and there is no trash around the house and all the doors and windows show no sign of damage.

"Cam, you might want to rethink your master plan here. That house is occupied."

"I call bullshit on that, Blondie. I think you're just scared."

"Scared? If I was scared, I wouldn't be here. If anything I'm stupid because I keep hanging around you."

Cam turns completely looking back at Artemis. "How does hanging around me make you stupid?"

"Allow me to count the ways, Cam. First, you're an asshole. Two, every time we go out you keep telling people that I'm your girl, which makes you a lair as well. Three, the only reason I even say yes to hanging out with you is because your father told mine to keep you out of trouble even if he had to pay me to do it. So if you ever wondered how I'm able to pay for everything when we hang out, now you know."

Cam in no way hiding his anger. "You shut your fucking mouth Blondie. There's no way in hell you're being paid to be with me."

Artemis fires back and even louder. "Well, it's not because of you looks or personality, is it?"

The yelling outside gets the residents attention and he steps outside to discover a young couple fighting in the tree line directly in front of the house. He steps off the porch and walks a few feet away before speaking up.

"I don't know why you're here but you have three seconds to leave."

Cam not skipping a beat turns to the man yelling. "You shut the hell up. Once I'm done with her, I'll deal with you."

Artemis continues her argument with Cameron. "Done with me? I've been done with you for a while now. Know what, Fuck it! I'm out!"

As she turns to walk away, Cam grabs her right shoulder. "You're not going..." Cam stops mid sentence and Artemis turns quickly pulling away from his grip. What she sees she doesn't believe. The owner of the house, who was at least fifty feet from them, now has a death grip on Cam's wrist and with a blink Cam is sent flying towards the drive way hitting the ground rolling.

The man walks around Artemis putting himself between the two. "I said leave, not continue your fight."

Cam slowly gets up and dusts himself off. "Screw this. I'm out." Cam turns to walk away. When Artemis starts to follow but the man holds out his hand blocking her.

While keeping his eyes on Cam he speaks softly. "First him, then you can go."

Artemis nods and waits. Taking the chance while she can, she studies the man. He's ma few inches taller then her, red hair and well build. His muscle structure is toned from head to to so if this guy isn't an athlete, he once was.

"For the record, I could have handled that, but thanks all the same."

He turns to look at her. "You look like the strong, independent type so I'm sure you could have but my conscience wouldn't let me." Her build was slim but powerful, and her long blond hair with a hint of Asian facial features differently made her stand out as an attractive woman."What where you two doing here anyways?"

"The truth, he wanted to case the joint. I told him he was stupid and then you walked into the argument."

He nods. "Well, he should be gone by now so I won't keep you here any longer. Night." He starts to walk away.

"You know, a gentlemen would have introduced himself to the girl he saved."

He stops and turns back to her. "Is that how it's suppose to work?"

"So I hear, unless you're a Superhero, that is."

He shows a small smile at her words then walk over to her and extends his hand. "Wally. Wally West."

"Artemis Crook." She takes his hand. "Never thought I would meet a real gentlemen in Gotham."

"Well, I'm not from here; and did you say Artemis?" she nods. "As in the Greek Goddess, Artemis?"

"You got a problem with that?" Her answer a little snappy.

"Not at all. It suits you."

"Really? How so?"

"Strong, Independent, Beautiful, plus I've met a few Greek Goddesses to know."

She starts to turn red at his kind words. "Met a few huh? Tea and cake kinda thing?"

He shakes his head. "Former occupation. I was a scientist."

"Right and people called me a lair." Making sure her voice is calm. "How in the hell are you a scientist. You look like your my age and I'm twenty-two."

"Well, I am older then you and I was working as a lab technician during college. Any other questions?"

"Okay, you make since but if you are pulling my leg don't think that I won't come back and get you."

"Well for someone as beautiful as you, my door is always open." Wally turns to walk back to the house.

When he gets close to the door she calls back out."Hey, why do you keep calling me beautiful?"

He stops and turns back to her. One, I'm a flirt when it comes to beautiful women, and two, it makes you blush. Night Artemis."

When he walks into the house, she turns and heads home.

…

Once at home Artemis uses what little information Wally gives her and decides to looks him up on-line. As she lays across her bed with her laptop in front of her she brings up Google.

"Lets see what Google has to say, then we'll get to the harder stuff."

Her path through Google as well as about two dozen other links she came across a page titled 'Heroes of Central City'. It was a very basic page, menu column on the side, with a link reading Reach Memorial Site. The new page generated a five column list of names in alphabetical order with a message at the top of the page. 'In memory of those who were lost.' on the top and a small description that the page list the names of people killed or missing during the Reach invasion.

"Why would that page send me here." She questions herself but curiosity gets the better of her. She types in the name 'West' and hits search. Towards the bottom she sees a familiar name of West, Wallace R. Clicking on the link brings up a picture of the man she met tonight as well as some information about him. College student, science major. Disappeared during the invasion. Considered missing or presumed dead.

"Son of a..." As she hits the print button. "Looks like I need to have a talk with Mr. Wallace R. West.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Chapter 2:

The next night, she gathers what she has found and makes her way back to the house where she met Wally. When she gets there she raises her hand to knock on the door but stops herself. She remembers him saying that his door is always open to a beautiful woman so she tries the knob. If it doesn't open, its just another thing he lied about. Oddly enough, the door opens so she quietly walks in.

In the back she can hear voices. One is Wally's but the other, she has no clue so she continues forward stopping at the closed door listening to what's being said but she gets too close to the door causing it to squeak. The voices stop and another door closes quickly as Wally opens the door to Artemis.

Artemis stands her ground. "We need to talk."

Wally steps to the side holding the door open and motions for her to come in, which she does. Putting her bag down on the table she turns back to him.

"I know we just met but I have a huge problem with people lying to me. So I'm going to ask one question and depending on your answer we can continue talking this out." Artemis puts her hand on her bag. "Or I go off on you and the last thing you see is my pretty little ass walking out that door, agreed?"

Artemis can hear a giggle coming from the next room behind the closed door.

"Well being that you do have a pretty little ass, that's a very difficult question to answer but yes I'll agree to your question."

"Who the hell is that?" She points to the closed door.

"Well that's also a very difficult question to answer because if I tell you the truth, you will call me a lair and click, click, click, out you go." Wally using his fingers to simulate walking. "But if I try to lie to you, I'll have a fifty percent shot of you staying."

"That makes no god damn since, Wally."

The door opens behind her. "It does if you're me."

She turns to see a very recognizable person in a black skin tight suit with a blue bird on the front. Artemis can't help but to take a few steps back.

"Artemis, meet Nightwing."

Shock and awe is plastered over her face. "Oh Dear God."

"Please don't call him that. It'll feed his ego."

Artemis turns back to Wally. "Why is he here?"

"Because Wally owes me money and I'm here to collect." Nightwing says with his charming smile.

"Ha ha ha. Funny." Wally quick to respond. "He's a friend, just coming by to see me."

She turns to Wally. "How are you friends with him?"

Nightwing and Wally answer at the same time."My old job. / His old job."

Making a double take at the two then stops back at Wally. "Who did you work for, the Justice League?"

Wally decides to take a seat. "Told you she was smart."

"You also said she was hot too, but as always I don't believe you until I see it for myself."

She turns to give Nightwing a menacing look.

"Well, she was hot until she made that face. Well, I'm out of here." Nightwing walks towards the back door. "Let me know what you find on that report, Wally."

"Will do, c-ya." With that Nightwing walks out.

"Okay, Beautiful." Artemis turns back to Wally. "About me lying to you. I'm truly sorry. I've gotten use to leaving certain things out and now you know why."

"So you didn't die or disappear during the Reach Invasion?"

"Well, you might want to sit down for this. It may take a while to show you what's fact and what's fiction."

Artemis takes a seat and pulls out everything from her bag which they go over. Wally tells her that he did work for the Justice League as a scientist and really was captured. He was one of the last people found but he was already declared dead so he left it as is. The only people that knew the truth was his family and the Justice League.

In the end, all it took was one night talking to a dead guy, to lay the foundation of something Artemis hasn't had in a long, long time. A true friend.

Artemis made regular visits to Wally and in turn, Wally came out to visit her. They would have a movie night or go to dinner but always as friends. It was very hard to say who was benefiting more from this, her or Wally, but he was finally coming out of the wall he build to block out everyone and she was beginning to trust people again.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Artemis has been seeing Wally for a few months now. He's been letting his geeky side show a lot lately, which for some weird reason, is kinda attractive for him. Her mind now wondering about other aspects of Wally. She would catch herself looking at his eyes more, how he keeps his hair kinda wild like he's constantly running against the wind. Who is she kidding, it makes him look hot. She's also caught him looking at her as well. He seems to always have some reason to touch her on the hand or shoulder to get her attention. Like he wants that physical connection and it's only with her. He still is very reserved with other people he meets when they go out.

Artemis is still lost in thought and only a few blocks away from her apartment when she runs into her father, Lawrence, as well as Cameron and his father, Mahkent. She stops dead in her tracks when her father calls out to her.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey, dad….Bye, dad." Artemis tries to walk past but Cameron steps in front of her.

"You know you shouldn't treat your dad like that, Blondie."

"Shut it Cam; and didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"Now, now, Artemis. Don't be angry. I'm just here because I need you to do a little job for me." Lawrence cuts in.

Artemis turns back to him. "No dad. Like every time you ask, No. I'm going home." As she turns back to walk away, Lawrence speaks up.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" This stops her and she turns back to him. "The red head. You know Artemis, I never pictured you with a clean cut kinda guy. I take it that he doesn't know too much about the family, huh."

"Your gonna try to pressure me into working for you by using him. Wow dad, that's low even for you. What's next, you gonna threaten me with mom?" Artemis shakes her head and turns back around to walk out.

"Okay baby girl, how about this. I walk away and never bother you again." His words are enough to stop her again. "You and your mom." She turns to face him again. "This one job, and I'm out of Gotham for good."

She thinks it over for a moment before she gives her answer. "It depends on what you want me to do."

"Its simple. You and Cam play lookout while me and Mahkent break into Star Labs and get something that we need. That's all."

"That's all. No tricks, no games, right?"

"Right. What's it gonna be, baby girl?"

"Alright, I'm in. But the moment your done, your out of our lives for good."

"For good, Artemis."

...

Later that night, Artemis acts as a lookout on the east side of the building while Cameron does the same for the west side. Lawrence and Mahkent along with a small team go in and to steal some data and a case.

When thing go bad, Artemis moves in with a crossbow at the ready. During the fight between the security guards Artemis takes aim with a gas bolt, but before she could fire, both Cam and his father step forward and use their powers to freeze the halls as well as the guards. Artemis is shocked by their display of power and turns to her father.

"It pays to have powerful friends, huh baby girl."

Then she turns to Cam and starts to back away.

"Hey, Arty, lets go." Cam moves closer to her.

Artemis keeps her distance from Cam and his father. "Don't touch me, Cam. I can't believe you never told me this."

"Look, I'll explain later but right now, we gotta go." The sound of police sirens can now be heard in the distance.

"Then go and don't come near me again. Not ever." Artemis then turns and runs the opposite way from the group.

When she gets clear of the crime scene, she stops to catch her breath while removing her mask. She's trying to figure out what she can do to fix the mess she got herself into. She can't tell her mom, that would tear her apart if she knew she went out to do a job with her father.

Then she remembered, Wally. Wally was doing work for Nightwing, maybe he can contact him and he can stop her father and Mahkent. With that being the best plan she has, she heads back to Wally's place.

…

When she gets there she knocks furiously on the door then tries the knob which the door opens. She calls out for Wally as she makes her way to the back on the house. She sees Wally closing the door to the study and when he tries to speak up, she cuts him off.

"Wally, I need you to call your masked friend. I'm in trouble with my father and I could really use his help."

"Well I don't think Nightwing deals with family problems or domestic…." He is cut off by her once again.

"Shut it Wally. It's not like that. Look there are things you don't know about me. Things I wanted to keep from you but my dad just stole something from Star Labs and he's working with meta humans. This is a part of something big, I can feel it."

Wally takes a deep breath. "You have no idea how big Artemis." Wally walks back to the study and opens the door to reveal Batman and Nightwing.

"They know about the heist. Your father and Mahkent are planing to build a bomb and sell it to the highest bidder. What they stole tonight was the last piece they needed."

"A bomb? Then why are you two here and not out there stopping them?" Artemis respond.

"Because they want me to join them." Wally answers.

Artemis now angered turns to the dynamic duo and starts to defend Wally. "He can't go out there and fight meta humans. What's wrong with you two. You think a cape and a mask is all you need to be a hero. You send him out there and he'll be killed."

At her statement Nightwing cracks a laugh then catches himself.

"What's so funny bird boy."

"Wally is a meta human, didn't you know?"

"What?" She turns to Wally. "You're one as well. Is everyone just going to lie to me tonight. First Cameron, now you. Is there anyone in the world who can be fucking trusted!"

As Artemis starts to storm off wally grabs her hand and stops her.

"Artemis I can explain, so please, stay."

She pulls her arm away from his grip. "Why should I Wally. You're just going to lie to me again."

Batman cuts in. "We don't have time for this."

"Shut it Bats!" Wally snaps which also takes Artemis by surprise. "You of all people know how much I have lost. What makes you think I'm just going to stay quiet and lose Artemis. If you want my help then she needs to know."

Artemis is at a loss of words until Batman breaks the silence. "Fine we rendezvous in thirty minutes. Ill contact you in twenty with the location." Bats the walks past the two and out the door.

Nightwing follows with a smile. "Your new girlfriend is feisty. Maybe you should bring her along. I hear she's pretty good with a bow."

Now that the two of them are alone wally motions to her to come with him heading back to the study. He pulls a picture off the mantle of the fireplace and opens the back pulling out another picture then hands it to her.

"Twenty points if you can guess which one is me."

She takes the picture seeing a group photo of young heroes. scanning from left to right she sees Rocket, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss M, Zatanna, Robin, Aquagirl, then Kid Flash. She focused in on KF's red hair and geeky smile then looks right back to Wally who is just looking at her.

"Wasn't hard was it?"

"Kid Flash? Your Kid Flash? I knew there was something familiar about you. I use to watch YouTube vids of you back in the day, then some young little brat showed up claiming to be Kid Flash..." Artemis stops in her tracks. "Oh dear god. You wasn't lying to me about being a Reach survivor."

Wally nods. "Our last fight with the Reach didn't go so well. One of those egg shaped bombs they planted got me while we where disarming it. Instead of a big kaboom it imploded and I got caught. It took the league and a team of scientists a year to figure out that I wasn't dead, just trapped. When I was finally rescued everything was different."

"You could have started over, fresh start kinda thing."

"The world thought I was dead and no one ever thought twice on why the Flash took on a new sidekick. So I disappeared."

"What about being a different hero. Not Kid Flash but another speedster?"

"I did think about it. Even got a new suit and everything. But when I saw the look in my mothers eyes, I couldn't hurt her again."

"So now that Gotham is in danger, you're willing to do it again?"

"Not for that reason but yeah I guess so."

"Then what's the reason?"

"As I told Bats, I don't want to lose what I have regained and if it takes putting on the suit again to save someone I care about, then that's what I'll do."

"Who could be that important here? The Flash family is in Central City, right?"

Wally walks close to her. "During my three years at Stanford, I dated a girl named Lynda who I never told about my other life. Yet here I stand, in front of a girl that I've only known for three months telling her all my secrets."

Artemis lets his words sink in before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the lips. Wally quick to return her kiss then both step back ending it.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like that."

"It's okay beautiful. If I would have known telling you the truth would have given me that kind of result, I would have told you months ago."

"Well since I picked up the hit from Rob, whats your story?"

"Well, you know about my father and Mahkent." Wally nods. "Well my mother and sister were also in that line of work. Mom got hurt and spent some time in prison and my sister took off. Last thing I heard she was shacked up with some guy doing god knows what."

"What about you, Artemis?"

"Well daddy dearest wanted his little girl to follow in his footsteps so he started training me at ten. But when mom got out, we both took off, but dad always knew where to find us."

"Did you know about your ex-boyfriend or his father being meta's?"

"No, that I just learned tonight."

"Well, your dad is a lot more dangerous then you think. He goes by the name Sportsmaster and he's actually working for a group called the Shadows."

"The Shadows? Sounds like he would fit right in."

"Icicle and Icicle Jr, your ex and his father, are more of the mob mentality so chances are they are doing this as a side job."

Artemis nods. "And now that I know all this, what happens to me?"

"Well, I don't know. You can stay here and wait..."

Artemis cuts him off. "Oh hell no. I'm not staying here, if anything, I'm going, and don't give me that crap about getting in the way. That bastard of a father trained me to fight so that's what I'm going to do, got it."

"Okay, Okay, Chill. A simple no could have serviced." Wally shakes his head. "Rob said you were good with a bow, you got one?"

"Yeah its at home but if we only have 20 minute window to meet up with Batman, we won't make it."

Wally starts to giggle menacingly.

"What?" She questions.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

In record timing and sound breaking speeds, Wally stops in front of Artemis apartment building with Artemis in his arms. Wally looks down at the blond who has her face buried in his neck.

"How was that, fast enough for you?"

"Is it safe?" keeping her head in his neck.

Wally laughs. "Yeah, its safe."

Artemis peels herself away from his arms stepping back. "Oh...My...God."

"Awesome, right. Next time we will get you some goggles or shades so you can see where we're going."

"Ah, just wondering, how fast can you run?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've always have to be careful how fast I go. My uncle has jumped through time once or twice."

"Wow, um. Okay." Artemis collecting herself. "Well, looks like we are here. Come on up." Artemis straightens her hair while walking to the door then stops. "Oh and if my mothers awake, don't say anything just smile and wave, got it."

"Yes Ma'am." Wally giving a two finger solute.

...

As the enter her apartment she closes the door behind them.

"Artemis, is that you?" A woman's voice comes from the back bedroom.

"Yes mom, its me. I'm just getting a few things and then I'm taking off again." She then turns to Wally and whispers. "Stay here and stay quiet." Wally nods.

Artemis walks half way down a small hallway and enters her room. As she leaves Wally's sight, the far door opens and a black haired Vietnamese woman exits her bedroom in a wheelchair.

"Artemis, I wanted to ask you something before you go." The woman stops as she enters the living room spotting Wally. "Why hello there young man."

Wally lets loose the biggest, goofiest, Dennis Quaid style smile and waves.

The woman giggles. "Let me guess, If you see my mom just smile and wave and what ever happens, keep your mouth shut." Wally shakes his head yes keeping his goofy smile. "Well as her mother, I can rescind that order, I'm Paula." She extends her hand.

Wally breaks his smile and walks over to her taking her hand. "Wally, Wally West. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Paula."

After after retrieving her bow case, she hears Wally introduce himself. "Oh great." She spits out while quickly heading out her bedroom door. When she leaves her room Wally is still engaged in conversation with Paula.

"I can see where Artemis gets her good looks from." Wally now releasing Paula's hand.

"Hey, That's My Mom You're Flirting With."Wally holds up his hands in a surrendering way.

"Oh relax Artemis." Paula responses. "The boy is just being nice."

"Well, you still have to watch out for him. His mouth gets himself into trouble a lot." Artemis then turns her attention on her mother. "You said you had something to ask me?"

"Well, I caught word that something happened tonight and I wanted to make sure you were not involved."

"If you are talking about the break-in at Star Labs, then yeah, I'm kinda involved which is why I need to ask you for something."

With a hint of fear in her voice. "Oh Artemis, please tell me that you're not joining your father."

Wally can see an all too familiar look growing on Paula's face. It reminds him of his mother's look when Wally told her that he was thinking about getting back in the hero game.

"Actually..." Wally cuts in. "It's the opposite. She's working for us, investigating the break-in." Paula's look quickly changes from disapproval to surprised.

"Actually mom, that's only half true." Artemis response to Wally's statement.

Paula now looks confused. "I don't understand, Artemis."

"I'm working with a group to go after my dad and I need something of yours."

"Like what?" She questions.

"I know you still have your Huntress suit, I found it by accident a few months ago. I need it for tonight."

"Absolutely not. No way Artemis. I'm not going to let you go out there and get hurt or worse." Paula now pleading. "The last thing I want is for my daughter to end up in matching wheelchairs with me."

Wally steps forward closer to Paula and shows her the ring on his left hand. "She will be safe, Ms. Paula. I can promise that."

She looks at the ring and recognizes the lightning bolt on the top.

"I know that ring, the Flash wears one on those."

"Yes ma'am, all of us scarlet speedsters do." Paula looks up at Wally. "I'm coming out of retirement tonight, and I could really use Artemis' help facing Sportsmaster and Icicle."

Paula looks at the two together then pauses at Wally. "Can you really promise me that she will come home safe?"

"Yes ma'am, I can." Wally response.

With a nod she then motions to the rear closet. "Small bag on the top shelf, and please, be careful."

"I will mother. I promise." Artemis walks away from the two to get the uniform. "It won't take me long to change. Be right back."

As Artemis leaves the hall Wally looks over to Paula. "It's been a while but you want to see something cool?"

With a nod from Paula, Wally taps the ring and spins in a circle. His clothes quickly drop to the floor. When he stops, he is standing in front of Paula in an all black Flash suit with a silver lightning bolt across the chest. His mask pulled back to show his face.

As he adjusts his sliver gloves, he looks back at Paula. "Whatcha think?"

"I'm impressed; nice suit."

"Well I did wear yellow and red back in my Kid Flash days."

Paula makes an odd face. "I'm glad you upgraded. That suit would look horrible on you now."

"Hey, I loved that suit." Paula giggles at his response.

After a few comments, Artemis walks out in her mom's Huntress suit then stops when she spots Wally. "Wow. Nice suit." Artemis gives him a look over. "How much of that is armor and padding?"

"Actually, none of it. It slows me down." Artemis eyes widen a little and looks over him again but slower. "It really has been a while since I tried this thing on." Wally noticing her staring then starts to turn his back to her. "It's a little tight in the back." Wally slides his hand from the side of his thigh up pass his butt then smacks himself on the ass.

Artemis snaps out of it as Paula laughs uncontrollably.

"What did you do that for?" Artemis questions him.

"You were staring." Wally answers with a smile.

A flash of redness and anger covers her face. "Out! Get out now, Wally! GO!." Artemis pushing him out the door heading for the rendezvous point.

As the door closes, the faint cry of a baby comes from the back. "Aww, poor little Lian. Did Artemis wake you up?" Paula calls out as she heads to the back.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

A warehouse rooftop is the meeting point for our team of heroes. A few blocks away, an abandoned factory is now hosting a quiet meeting of Gotham's petty mobsters to the elite criminal masterminds once word got out about Sportsmaster and Icicle theft. An item like this had to move fast or else it would be harder to transport or sell later. The auction would start soon and end just as quickly so time was a factor on stopping them. The only thing stopping our heroes was not knowing if the bombs location was at the auction or not. They needed eyes on the target before they could move. As the team comes together, Batman gives them an update as Nightwing passes a quiver of trick arrows.

"Here ya go, Blondie." Nightwing hands Artemis the quiver. "Get familiar with these. You'll need them."

"I've put two people on the inside to put eyes on the bomb. Once they confirm, we move." Batman looking back in the direction on the warehouse.

"Who do we have on the inside?" Wally speaks up.

"Red Arrow and Cheshire." Nightwing response.

"Really, Roy is back in the game. That's awesome." Wally answers in amusement.

"I know Red Arrow but who's Cheshire?" Artemis adds as she walks up to the three at the edge of the roof.

"Cheshire use to work for the Shadows but she has been a double agent working for us, over two year now." Batman clarifies.

Nightwing lets out a chuckle. "Getting knocked up by Red Arrow also helped with her choice of leaving the Shadows."

Wally's jaw drops. "WHAAA?"

Nightwing looks over to Wally. "Oh I forgot to tell you that didn't I."

"Dude, not cool."

Batman cuts in. "Quiet, it's starting." Batman hands out two ear pieces for Wally and Artemis so they can hear whats taking place.

...

Inside the warehouse a large group is gathered in front of a crossover bridge where two men stand, Sportsmaster and Icicle. To bring the room to order Sportsmaster hits the hand rail with a collapsed spear.

As the room quiets down Icicle speaks out. "Welcome all to our little auction. Everyone here knows what the item is, the only question is who is going to start the bidding."

Numbers start to fly from multiple people starting at $100,000 and making its way up. As the price climbs up to $300,000, the bidding slows down. "310." from one. "320." from another.

In the back, a red headed man in a business suit with sunglasses stands beside a dark hair woman wearing a Cheshire cat mask holding a case. As they turn to look at each other, the woman nods then the man speaks up.

"500,000." He calls out.

The room turns to see where the bid came from spotting the couple.

As the two began to walk forward, the group slowly split apart allowing them to pass.

Sportsmaster knows the lady in the mask all too well. "Well, well, well. Look who came back to Gotham. How are you little girl?"

"Just fine dad. I brought an old acquaintance of ours." She stops just in front of the stair way, the man stopping beside her.

Sportsmaster tenses up. "You turning traitor on me, or bringing a hero to be dealt with to get back into my good graces again."

"Dream on, dad. I brought you a buyer. Surely you can tell the difference between a clone and the real thing."

"And the names Arsenal now." Stepping in front of Cheshire removing his sunglasses. "Not Red Arrow. Unlike him, I'm doing something more profitable with my life."

After taking a moment Sportsmaster then nods. "Nice name, Red. I like it."

"Since that's out of the way, can we get down to business."

Icicle joins the conversation. "I'm happy with $500,000. How do you want to pay for it young man, because I don't take checks."

"I would prefer wire transfers. If you don't have any accounts ready, I can take care of that for you as well." Arsenal folding the arms of his glasses and sliding them into his jacket pocket. Cheshire holds out a small metal case which he takes. "Of course, I need to verify the item before money can be transferred."

"Looks like your new boyfriend doesn't trust us." Sportsmaster responds.

"Of course I don't. This is a shady deal by shady men. Trust doesn't come easy in this line of work. Plus, if I deliver this item to my buyer and somethings wrong, there's no second chances for me."

"Can't argue with that." Sportsmaster turns to Icicle. "You good with that?"

"Yes." Icicle nods. "I can live with that. Head up the stairs and look down. You should be happy with what you see."

Arsenal looks back to Cheshire and motions for her to look. She makes her way up the stairs and stops in the center of the crossover bridge looking down a large hollow vat about twenty foot deep from the walkway. She look back at Arsenal with a smile.

"Very well." Arsenal smiles in agreement. "One transfer or two."

…

Back at the warehouse rooftop, Batman stands at ready.

"That's it. We move, now." Batman pulls out his grappling hook. Two teams, one low, one high. Nightwing and I will make the first move through the skylight."

Nightwing looks back at Wally. "Just like old times, right KF."

"Who knew I would miss this; and it's not KF anymore." Wally walks over to Artemis and picks her up bridle style. "Ready Artemis?"

With a deep breath placing one arm around his neck and keeping her bow in the other. "Yep, and you better start calling me Tigress from now own."

"Tigress huh." As he nods. "That's awesome. Now I just need a new name." Wally then takes off in a flash.

…

As both teams stand ready, Batman gives the order to take out the laptop in Arsenal's case with an EMP arrow.

As soon as the arrow hits its target, Batman and Nightwing crash through the skylight landing in the middle of the group of bidders. Some fight but most run causing mass panic and confusion. Arsenal along with Cheshire, notice the arrow used.

"Shit, my twin is here." Arsenal turns to Cheshire. Chesh, Move, NOW!"

As the two dart past Sportsmaster, he turns to follow with Icicle on his heals. Icicle pulls out a remote from his pocket and sets it. "I just set the bomb, we got 10 minutes to get out of here."

Just as they exit the building, everyone stops. Sportsmaster turns to Icicle.

"You did what?" Not hiding the anger in his voice.

"I set the bomb to go off."

"And how do we leave the city in 10 minutes, you moron."

Arsenal hears Sportsmaster. "What, you set the bomb?"

"Yep, Be seeing you kid, if you make it out alive." Icicle turns and runs down the ally heading towards the river.

"Dad, can you shut it down?"

"No can do little girl."

"Damn it, Dad. Why would you still do business with that guy. You know he's an idiot and now he just killed us all."

Arsenal walks towards the door. "I can stop it." but Sportsmaster catches his arm.

"No you can't. It's a chemical core. Once started it can't be stopped." Arsenal pulls his arm from Sportsmaster. "And you lied to me little girl." Turning his attention back on Cheshire. "The original Roy Harper has a cybernetic right arm."

"Of course I lied to you, why wouldn't I, or did you already forget that you teamed up with a man who doesn't care if he levels a city with your granddaughter in it."

"She's here? Where is the little one?" stretching the word 'is'.

"Somewhere safe and away from you." Roy spat out.

"Oh, you mean Paula has her. Yep, not going there."

"Hey! Family talk later. Big bomb remember?"

"Right. Well, I'm getting out of here. Catch you later, little girl." With that, Sportsmaster turns and runs in the same direction as Icicle.

"Let's go back in and help them. I'm sure Bat's can think of something." Cheshire nods and follows him in.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

In side, Batman and Nightwing are finishing up the last of the bad guys on one side as Tigress stands on top of a shipping create with Wally below her acting as her guard on the other. Wally is the first to speak after combat.

"Man, I forgot how much fun this is."

Breathing hard Tigress responds, "I'm enjoying it."

As Nightwing and Batman regroup with Tigress and Wally, Tigress spots movement at one of the exit doors.

She draws her bow at the ready. "Movement, 2 o'clock."

"Stand down, It's Arrow." Batman calls out.

"And Cheshire." Nightwing adds. "I guess they wanted to stay for the party."

"Bat's, we got a problem." Arrow calls out.

"The bomb is armed and we can't stop it." Cheshire finishes.

Tigress lowers her bow. "Wait, I know that voice?"

"Why, hello there, Archery Girl." Does mom know you stole her suit?"

"Jade!" Tigress calls out then jumps down from the create. "What the hell!" She walks up to Cheshire as she is pulling up her cat mask. "You disappear for years and then you show up working for them?" Tigress points at Batman.

"I have my reasons, Artemis."

With a gasp of air, Artemis just recalled what was told to her earlier. "Bird-boy just told me that you got knocked up. What the fuck, Jade."

"Hey!" Arrow calls out. "Bomb Remember? Jesus Christ, what's with this family."

"If the bomb is armed, that's a really big problem." Wally steps up. "Let me look at it." Wally heads over to the vat and looks down. It's only a 10 foot drop but the large white shell in the center is what's humming and giving off a glow. Wally jumps down with Tigress right behind.

Jade leans over to Roy. "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Kid Flash, or at least he use to be."

"Kid Flash? I thought he was dead?

"He use to be."

From down below, Wally gives an update to Batman standing just above.

"Well, this looks fun." Wally laying on the sarcasm. "Whoever built this thing knew what they were doing."

"So you can't build this thing from Youtube, huh." Artemis comments while taking off her mask.

Wally nods. "Since it can't be disarmed, I might have an idea to control the blast."

"Go on." Batman demands.

"Well, for what I can tell, the core is suspended in a cooling gel inside a radioactive shell, which, in turn, is enclosed around some type of explosive compound. Then you throw that into this hunk of metal and presto, bomb. Kinda like Russian nesting eggs."

"Wally!" Artemis getting his attention.

"Sorry. Anyway, we could remove the core so if it does blow, no radiation fallout, which is the worst part of this bomb. But you still would have enough force to level a city block."

"What if we move the core to another location?" Ask Nightwing.

"Well since the core is chemical in nature, the more you shake it the quicker the boom." With that statement, Wally takes a deep breath. "But I know where you are going with that idea Rob.'' Wally then shakes his head.

"What?" Wally looks over at Artemis. "What is his idea?"

"I could pull the core and run it out to sea since we are near the docks."

"Wait, you just said if you shake the core, it blows faster."

"That I did, Arty."

"Then no. You just got your life back together and now they want you to kill yourself. Oh Hell No." Artemis turns to Batman. "Why don't you do it, Bat's? Why should Wally have to sacrifice himself for everyone, and for a second time I might add."

Wally puts his hand on her shoulder. "Artemis, it's okay. I'm the only one fast enough to escape the blast. Plus, what happened to me last time was my choice, not theirs."

"Well, what if something goes wrong? Then what? You'll just disappear again like last time? No way Wally, I won't let you do this again."

Wally smiles at her. "Even if I had someone like you two years ago, I would have still made the same choice to stop the Reach. The only difference is instead of saving the world, I would have been saving you."

Artemis wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply, which he returns with just as much feeling. As the kiss comes to an end their foreheads stay together.

"Promise me right now Wally, that you will be fine and that you'll come back in one piece."

"I promise, Beautiful."

She slowly separates herself from him and steps back. "Then go be a hero again, Kid Idiot."

Wally smiles, "As you wish." Wally then turns to the bomb. "You guys better take off. Oh and keep the door open for me."

Nightwing, holds out his hand for Artemis which she takes and follows the group out the door. Nightwing breaks off and opens a dock door facing the waterfront. "Dock door is open. You got a straight shot out. We'll be waiting for you on the waterfront."

Nightwing being the last to leave, Wally clears his head of random thoughts and quickly plan for what he's about to do.

'First, pull the plate, grab the core, run like hell. Simple, right?' Wally talking to himself then breaths deeply. "It'll take me two and a half minutes to save Gotham and to get clear of the blast. Too bad I only have two minutes to do it in." The counter on the bomb just hitting 2:00 minutes. "Fuck it."

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Wally pulls off the plate spilling the cooling liquid on the floor, grabs the small core by the small carrying handle attached to it. Uses the his momentum to run up the wall and out the open dock door.

As the group of heroes run to the waterfront, a dark streak whips by them. Artemis is the only one of the group to jump three feet in the air and gives out a small scream. The group stops to look at her as she is eying everyone in shock.

"Did he just grab my ass?" Artemis looks in the direction of Wally. "He just grabbed my ass! If he lives through this, I'm gonna killing him."

Before the group could start running again, a flash appears in the distance followed by a rumble.

"That was not two minutes." Nightwing looks back at the others. "It went off early."

It took less then a minute to reach the waterfront, but when they saw no signs of Wally, they began to search.

"Team." Batman gets the attention of the group. "Search and Rescue. Two man teams. I'll contact Gotham PD to send boats out." Nightwing and Tigress go one way; Arrow and Cheshire go another.

After ten minutes of wondering the dock and coastline, Artemis spots a dark figure crawling out of the water. After calling for Nightwing, who is only a few feet from her, she jets off heading for the figure.

Once she gets close enough, she knows the figure. "WALLY!"

As he buries the top of his head in the sand trying to catch his breath before rolling over to his back, he hears his name being called from a distance. As he tries to focus on the figure running towards him, it takes everything he has left to yell.

"St...stop...STOP!" It comes out as a whisper before anyone can hear him.

"Stop. Don't come any closer." Wally breathing faster, trying to get more air in his lungs. "Stay back. I'm contaminated."

Nightwing reaches Artemis who is only standing 10 feet away from Wally. "Talk to us Wally?"

"Radiation, the core was, call Bats." Wally now being motionless on the beach.

Artemis runs at him to see if there's any physical damage.

"Artemis, wait! He's radioactive, don't..." Before Nightwing can finish she's lifting his head and putting it on her lap.

"He looks like he's okay. No external damage." Artemis looks up at Nightwing. "You heard him, Call Bats."

Nightwing touches his ear-piece to open a channel. "Nightwing to all League members. We need a HAZMAT transport for two, possible Teitium radiation at the north-east waterfront about 2 miles north of Cape Carmine. Subjects are Wally West and Artemis Crook and we need it fast."

When help arrives, Wally is still out cold as Artemis still has his head in her lap stroking his hair.

…

Two days later, Artemis walks up to an all white door with a small circular window with a call box to the right side of the door. To her left a medical technician is looking over a few charts and checking the readouts on the two monitors in front of him.

Artemis turns to the tech. "Is he awake yet?"

"He should be." He responds. "The way things are looking, he should be out by tomorrow." Artemis nods before reaching for the call button.

Wally hears the beep of the call box , rolls out of bed and presses the button. "Don't come in, I'm naked."

His answer brings a smile to her face. "Well, I guess I can come back later."

"Artemis. Wait, wait. I was joking. Don't go."

"Relax, Wally. I'm not going anywhere."

Wally looks through the small window with a smile. "I'm glad to see that they let you out. Now, if only I was that lucky."

"Tomorrow. They said tomorrow."

"Oh thank God. You have no idea how horrible being in here is for me." Wally letting out a sigh of relief. "Did they say anything about me glowing in the dark for the rest of my life?"

"Funny but no. You'll make a full recovery. Although from what I was told, you should have been dead."

"Aww, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Well since you went swimming in a Teitium base cooling gel and the core itself was giving off Teitium radiation, the only thing that saved your ass was your fast healing ability." Wally nods in agreement. "By the way," Artemis crosses her arms. "Did you grab my ass when you ran by us?"

Wally lowers his head below the glass only showing his eyes to hide his smile. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"You gonna owe me big for that."

Wally walks away from the door to sit back on his bed. "You gotta catch me first, Beautiful. After all, I am one of the fastest men alive." Wally gloating a bit, that is until the door opens revealing Artemis.

Wally sits up quickly. "Arty, what are you doing. You can't come in here. Radiation remember."

She steps through the door and closes it behind her. "You said I had to catch you first."

The smile grows on Wally's face as he stands to met her. "Well now that you're here and can't leave until tomorrow, whatcha gonna do now?"

She reaches above the door and pulls the power cord to the camera, then wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh, I have a few things in mind. To start with, you' better NOT be one of the fastest men alive." She pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.

As their lips separate, they stay close to each other. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Good." She pushes him back down on the bed and craws on top of his lap pulling her hair band off releasing her hair. As she leans back down for another kiss she whispers to him. "I caught you."

…

…

The End ;)


End file.
